smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska vs. Ezra (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The two Devereaux's led the rest of the way, knowing each step Eska learned from Eccentric Smurf. However, after walking for about an hour, everyone's feet got tired. "We need a new mode for transportation," Bash huffed. "Oh! I know!" Felipe used his sword to cut out a big piece of wood from a tree that would fit all of us. Felette seemed to catch on, because she used her sword to cut out four wheels. "Allons y!" Felette encouraged, "Let's get the parts we need to make zis thing!" Everyone else pitched in to make the seats, sides and front. When they finished, it looked like a vehicle for 12. Felipe kissed his hand, "Voila! It looks tres bien! "That's very nice, you two," Spiro commented, "But how are we gonna get it moving?" "Ohh! Ohh!" Eska voluteered, "What if I use my wand?!" "What if we used both ''our wands?!" Ezra added. Then, the two laughed goofy as they touched their wands to the car, starting it, "Hop in!" Once they all did, the two used their magic to drive the car towards Hypnosis Highway. "Forest of Portals," Eska exclaimed, "Here we come!" Once to Hypnosis Highway, Eska warned them to look away from the swirling flowers so they wouldn't get hypnotized. Once out, they continued on their way. They finally made it to the Forest of Portals, where it branched off from the human-sized to the Smurf sized. The gang headed towards the smaller-sized portal forest and there they were. "Now, which portal color did you say it was?" Eska asked Ezra. "Orange," Ezra searched, but gasped when that specific portal was made of stone, "It's not working!" "What happened?!" Penny clasped her hands together in fear. "Penny, my dear!" A voice came from the bushes next to it, "Is that you I hear?" When the voice was revealed, it was the same guy who looked like a male Mona. "Mono!" Ezra seethed, "What are ''you ''doing here?!" "Well, obviously," Mono explained, "You really thought you would spend your birthday with Penny?! I wanted to be with her!" "Well, bro," Ezra crossed his arms, "You snooze, you...well...lose." "Where is she?!" Another familiar voice called out. When she was revealed, it was... "Mona?!" Eska exclaimed, "I didn't invite you! How'd you even get here?!" "Shortcut, obviously," Mona answered, then looked over at Benny, "Benny-boo! Is this birthday brat ruining today for you!" "Uh, no?" Benny answered. "Mona, it's ''my ''birthday!" Eska reminded, "I won't let you ruin it!" "Yea!" Ezra explained, "You're just like Mono!" "Mono?" Mona wondered, confused on why there was two Eskas, "What do you mean Mon-" Before she could finish, she spotted him, and he with her. They locked eyes and admired each other from afar. "Who are ''you?" Mona batted her eyelashes, "You look just like me! But...handsomer." "My dear, I am Prince Mono," He arched an eyebrow at her, "I think I died and went to heaven, because here, I have found an angel." Eska and Ezra facepalmed while the two flirted at each other. "Well, at least they'll leave you guys alone," Spyra commented, "But, how are we getting home?!" "Leave that to me," Eska smiled and held her wand high. Previous Next Category:Eska vs. Ezra chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story